


The Adventures Of Frostfire And Duskwing

by AnimeDragon11



Category: wings of Fire - Fandom
Genre: friendship and adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDragon11/pseuds/AnimeDragon11
Summary: Frostfire is the outcast of her tribe, why you may ask? Because she's a hybrid, her mother married a young SkyWing guard without Queen Blizzard's consent, and that's how she was born. Because of the bullying and torment she had suffered over the years, she's created a mask of confidence and bravery. This is her story.





	1. Chapter One: The IceWing Outcast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frostfire is the outcast of her tribe, why you may ask? Because she's a hybrid, her mother married a young SkyWing guard without Queen Blizzard's consent, and that's how she was born. Because of the bullying and torment she had suffered over the years, she's created a mask of confidence and bravery. This is her story.

**The Siren Song Prophecy**

**Wings of Night, Ice and Fire.**

**A storm is coming, death and hidden secrets await.**

**Find the dragonet cast out of her tribe,**

**Hear her pleas for love and friendship.**

**But beware of the dragon Queen's siren call,**

**Stay clear of her deadly secret,**

**Elusions created by a siren's song,**

**The dragon born of Sky and Ice, has the gift of future sight.**

**Seek out the IceWing dragonet who sees the truth,**

**If the right dragonet is found,**

**The darkness will forever be kept at bay.**

**Author's Note**

**Please don't judge me for this strange prophecy. I'm trying to be creative, anyways. I hope you will enjoy this new story of mine. Now, without further ado, let's take flight.**

**Summery**

**Frostfire is the outcast of her tribe, why you may ask? Because she's a hybrid, her mother married a young SkyWing guard without Queen Blizzard's consent, and that's how she was born. Because of the bullying and torment she had suffered over the years, she's created a mask of confidence and bravery. This is her story.**

**Chapter One: The IceWing Outcast**

**Frostfire's POV**

I kept my distance from the other IceWing dragonets. I am the outcast of my tribe, why you may ask? Well... it's a very simple answer. I'm a hybrid. A SkyWing/IceWing hybrid, one of the IceWings from the higher circles, married a young SkyWing without Queen Blizzard's consent. The IceWing, Snowstorm, was my mother. And the SkyWing, Eagle, was my father. So as a result, I'm considered a disappointment and disgrace in my tribe. My name is Frostfire, and my two only goals are, to make at least one or two friends, and to climb to the highest ranking in the circles. At least if I mange to achieve that, I would be accepted into the tribe.

"Hay! Frostfire, what are you doing? Hiding and running away? Just as usual. You know what half-breed? Your a freak, and you'll never be one of us." I looked up at the two IceWing bullies with an icey glare.

"Shut up, and leave me alone! Go pick on someone your own size. I won't keep listening to you put me down. Do you understand Iceberg and Snowflake?" I asked, and the two older dragons nodded, and scurried off in a different direction. I sighed and took a deep breath. I'm not one to shout and defend myself, but I've been treated like this for years, I then went and sat on a nearby rock. I had a low self of steam and I had little confidence in myself, so I built a mask of confidence and fierceness. I did it to protect myself, and so that I wouldn't crack under the years of being bullied and tormented.

***A Few Hours Later***

I sighed and looked up at the position of the sun. I gave another sigh and after a few more moments of silence, I reluctantly got up from the rock and slowly made my way back to the IceWing palace.

The only good thing about living in the IceWing Palace is, that Queen Blizzard cares for me as if I were her own daughter. I flew into my room threw my window, and right when my talons landed on the carpeted floor, I heard a knock on my door. I slowly made my way to the door and swung it open. I smiled brightly at the sight of my little sister, Sleet.

"Hay Firefly, I've been wondering... could I hang out with you tomorrow?" I nodded and grinned in amusement at my nickname. Firefly was what my adopted mother, little sister, and older sister all called me. As I said earlier, Queen Blizzard loves me like a daughter, so she adopted me. And now I'm a member of the royal family.

"Well, I don't have anything planned for tomorrow, so... why not? What is it that you want to do Sleet?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. The younger IceWing's face lit up and after a moment of silence, she spoke up.

"How about we have a snowball fight and just go explore the Palace. The place is soooo big! We haven't explored it all yet!" I laughed at my sisters enthusiasm. We then were interrupted by one of the IceWing guards knocking on the door.

"Princess Sleet. Princess Frostfire. sorry to interrupt, but supper is ready, please come to the main dinning aria." I nodded at the guard and bowed.

"Thank you very much for letting us know Falcon." I replied with a kind smile and Falcon returned. Then we all began to make our way to the dinning aria.


	2. Chapter Two: The Pale Blue NightWing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frostfire is the outcast of her tribe, why you may ask? Because she's a hybrid, her mother married a young SkyWing guard without Queen Blizzard's consent, and that's how she was born. Because of the bullying and torment she had suffered over the years, she's created a mask of confidence and bravery. This is her story.

**Chapter Two: The Pale Blue NightWing**

**The Siren Song Prophecy**

**Wings of Night, Ice and Fire.**

**A storm is coming, death and hidden secrets await.**

**Find the dragonet cast out of her tribe,**

**Hear her pleas for love and friendship.**

**But beware of the dragon Queen's siren call,**

**Stay clear of her deadly secret,**

**Elusions created by a siren's song,**

**The dragon born of Sky and Ice, has the gift of future sight.**

**Seek out the IceWing dragonet who sees the truth,**

**If the right dragonet is found,**

**The darkness will forever be kept at bay.**

**Author's Note**

**Hay everyone! I hope that you guys are enjoying this little story of mine. I don't own Wings Of Fire. Now without further ado, let's take flight.**

**Frostfire's POV**

I awoke early that morning, before the sun had even risin in the sky. I yawned, and stretched, then I slowly left my room and headed outside for some fresh air.

I had been flying for a while, when a flash of silver and pale blue scales caught my eye. I flew over and landed near the IceWing dragonet, well at least I thought it was an IceWing, it has the right scale coloring and the right eye color.

"Hay, are y-you a-alright?" I studdered out, letting my real personality shine through. The other dragonet shook her head and replied in a teary voice.

"N-no I-I'm n-not. I'm supposed to be a NightWing, but I was born with the scale coloring of an IceWings. My parents were taken b-by S-SeaWings, and I'm a-alone n-now. My father was a NightWing, named Mindreader, and my mother was an IceWing, named Winter. My n-name's D-Duskwing. W-what's y-your's?" The strange NightWing asked.

"M-my n-name's F-Frostfire, i-it's nice to meet y-you D-Duskwing." I studdered out, giving the NightWing dragonet a shy smile.

"I c-can breath both fire and ice. I-I also have NightWing powers." Duskwing said, looking up at me with a shy smile.

"Now, C'mon. Let's go back inside, it's dawn already." I said, pointing a talon at the sky to prove my point. Duskwing slowly nodded and followed me back to the Palace.

***A Few Hours Later***

I was awoken by the sound of knocking on my door. I slowly sat up and went to open it, I was surprised to see my little sister standing in the doorway. Duskwing was awake as well, and she wss quietly sitting beside me.

"Sleet?" I whispered quietly, and I gently pulled my sister into my room and I quietly closed the door.

"What are you doing up so early? It's still dark out, the sun is just now starting to rise in the sky." I said, I then pulled aside my curtain, so that my sister could see.

"Ohh, oops. I wasn't paying attention, who's that?" Sleet asked and I introduced my ew friend.

"This is Duskwing, she's a NightWing, but she was born with the coloring, spikes, scales, and horns of an IceWings. She also has NightWing powers, and she's an animas as well." I said, and the IceWing/NightWing hybrid gave a shy smile.

"Wow! A pale blue NightWing? Really? That's amazing!" Sleet exclaimed excidedly. I covered her mouth with one of my talons.

"Shhh. Are you trying to wake everyone up with your yelling." I hissed and my sister lowered her head in shame again. I sighed and walked back over to my window, I just stared and I watched as the sun began rising slowly into the sky. I smiled widely. I alwas loved early morning flights, I grinned mischievously and tirned to my sister and new friend with excitement shining in my eyes.

"Are you two up for an early morning flight?" I asked and they both nodded slowly. I grinned wider and we quietly made our way outside into the crisp morning air. With that we sped our wings and we began to fly into the twilight covered skyline.


	3. Chapter Three: The Shy SeaWing Hybrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frostfire is the outcast of her tribe, why you may ask? Because she's a hybrid, her mother married a young SkyWing guard without Queen Blizzard's consent, and that's how she was born. Because of the bullying and torment she had suffered over the years, she's created a mask of confidence and bravery. This is her story.

**The Siren Song Prophecy**

**Wings of Night, Ice and Fire.**

**A storm is coming, death and hidden secrets await.**

**Find the dragonet cast out of her tribe,**

**Hear her pleas for love and friendship.**

**But beware of the dragon Queen's siren call,**

**Stay clear of her deadly secret,**

**Elusions created by a siren's song,**

**The dragon born of Sky and Ice, has the gift of future sight.**

**Seek out the IceWing dragonet who sees the truth,**

**If the right dragonet is found,**

**The darkness will forever be kept at bay.**

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, but heres a new chapter for The Adventures Of Frostfire And Duskwing. Now without further ado, let's take flight.**

**Summery**

**Frostfire is the outcast of her tribe, why you may ask? Because she's a hybrid, her mother married a young SkyWing guard without Queen Blizzard's consent, and that's how she was born. Because of the bullying and torment she had suffered over the years, she's created a mask of confidence and bravery. This is her story.**

**Chapter Three: The Shy SeaWing Hybrid**

**Frostfire's POV**

I was awoken early that morning by the sun shining into my face. I rubbed my talons over my eyes and slowly sat up in my bed.

"It's morning already? Well that came fast... well, I guess that we should get ready for the day." I muttered and polled a neckless off of my vanity and slipped it around my neck. I then put a sapphire ring around one of my crimson red horns. I then smoothed down my auburn-colored tail spikes. After all of that, I headed out of my room and down the hallway, with Duskwing following close behind. The pale blue NightWing was wearing one of my sapphire necklaces around her neck and a sapphire ring around her horn.

"Good morning Princess." I looked up to see my guard, a pretty and chill IceWing named Flurry. I bowed politely to her and replied.

"Good morning Flurry, how are you this morning?" I asked and Flurry gave me a cool and polite smile.

"It has just begun Princess. So I'm not sure what the day will bring. We'll just have to wait and see." Flurry replied with a smile and a shrug of her wings.

"Well Princess... your mother and sisters are waiting in the dinning area. You and your friend better head down there for breakfast." Flurry admonished and we nodded, and made our way to the dinning area.

***A Few Minutes Later***

When we entered the large room, we saw my mother and my two sister sitting at the table.

"Firefly! You finally arrived! Oh, and your friend came to." Sleet exclaimed, I simply nodded and took a seat next to our mother and Duskwing sat to my other side.

"Morning mother, how are you this fine morning?" I asked, in a clear and cool voice.

"It's been fine dear, how did you and your friend sleep last night?" Queen Blizzard asked, in a kind and gentle voice.

"We slept quite well mother." I replied, looking up at my mother with calm pale blue eyes.

***Later That Afternoon***

**Duskwing's POV**

I was playing out in the courtyard with Frostfire and her sisters. It was a blast, we made snow dragons, had a snowball fight and we even met another IceWing dragonet Accompanied by a sky-blue SeaWing dragonet. There names were Tempest and Ermine.

"Woah! You two must be really good at making snow dragons!" I heard Sleet exclaim in amazement.

"Yes, we've had a lot of practice." Tempest replied with amusement shinning in her aqua green eyes.

"What should we do now?" Winter asked, looking around at us all with Curious pale blue eyes.

**Frostfire's POV**

I was taking a short break from running around, I needed to catch my breath. But a flash of white and pale blue scales in the corner of my eye. And I flew down to investigate.

"Hay, are y-you alright?" I asked the dragonet, once I had landed on the snow-covered ground.

"U-um w-who a-are y-you?" The dragonet asked, looking up at me with nervous dark blue eyes. I sighed and replied in a southing tone of voice.

"M-my name's Frostfire, what's your name?" I asked the strange dragonet. The dragonet in question lifted her head slowly and answered quietly.

"N-no I-I'm not a-alright. My parents were taken by SeaWings. And I'm alone now. I'm a hybrid, a SeaWing/IceWing hybrid. M-my name's P-Pelican, i-it's n-nice t-to m-meet y-you." Pelican said, looking up at me with a shy smile.

"D-do you w-want to m-meet my sisters and m-my other friends?" I asked, quietly as Pelican slowly nodded. We then made our way back to where the others were still taking a break.

"H-hay guys! I have someone that I-I want you all to meet." I called out, and they all came bounding over... although, Tempest had to coax Ermine to stop reading her scroll long enough to come and meet the new arrival.

"E-everyone, this is P-Pelican. She's a SeaWing/IceWing hybrid." I quietly explained. They all smiled warmly in greeting.

Then, after we all introduced ourselves we all decided to head back inside for the remainder of the day.


	4. Chapter Four: Welcome To Jade Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frostfire is the outcast of her tribe, why you may ask? Because she's a hybrid, her mother married a young SkyWing guard without Queen Blizzard's consent, and that's how she was born. Because of the bullying and torment she had suffered over the years, she's created a mask of confidence and bravery. This is her story.

**The Siren Song Prophecy**

**Wings of Night, Ice and Fire.**

**A storm is coming, death and hidden secrets await.**

**Find the dragonet cast out of her tribe,**

**Hear her pleas for love and friendship.**

**But beware of the dragon Queen's siren call,**

**Stay clear of her deadly secret,**

**Elusions created by a siren's song,**

**The dragon born of Sky and Ice, has the gift of future sight.**

**Seek out the IceWing dragonet who sees the truth,**

**If the right dragonet is found,**

**The darkness will forever be kept at bay.**

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, but heres a new chapter for The Adventures Of Frostfire And Duskwing. Now without further ado, let's take flight.**

**Summery**

**Frostfire is the outcast of her tribe, why you may ask? Because she's a hybrid, her mother married a young SkyWing guard without Queen Blizzard's consent, and that's how she was born. Because of the bullying and torment she had suffered over the years, she's created a mask of confidence and bravery. This is her story.**

**Chapter Four: Welcome To Jade Mountain**

**Frostfire's POV**

I sighed in annoyance, I didn't want to go to Jade Mountain. But Queen Blizzard had signed me up for it nonetheless. I sighed again. At least Duskwing and Pelican will be there. I looked up and realized that we had arrived.

"Are you ready to go inside?" My mother asked me. I sighed and looked up at her with nervous pale blue eyes. I was no ready.

"Do I have to go?" I asked, glancing nervously at all of the dragonets that were gathered on the platform where we were standing.

"You'll be fine. Just be yourself, I know you might even make some new friends. I'll come back to visit, I promise." My mother said, wrapping a comforting wing around me. I gulped and took a deep breath to calm my racing heart.

"Well... here goes." I muttered to myself with a nervous feeling in my mind. Would I make a good impression? Would I be picked on for being a hybrid? All of those thoughts raced through my mind.

After a few more moments, I finally entered the cave. As I entered, I saw a line of wooden tables and dragonets of every tribe lining them. I slowly made my way to a table that was less crowded.

As I approached the table, a NightWing handed me a scroll tied with a black leather band. I blinked in confusion at the scroll in my talons. The NightWing laughed quietly and spoke up.

"Hi, welcome to Jade Mountain. The name's Fatespeaker. What's your name strange dragon?" I tried not to glair at being called a strange dragon. After a short pause, I quietly answered.

"The name's Frostfire. Nice to meet you Fatespeaker. If I may ask, what's this scroll for?" I asked as I looked back down at the scroll. The NightWing laughed again and answered with an amused smile on her face.

"That’s a scroll that show's the Winglet Placements and theres also a map of the school and a list of your classes." Fatespeaker explained as I slowly nodded.

I then moved to the side away from the table so that I could read the scroll. I sighed and I unrolled the scroll with shaking talons.

**"WELCOME TO**

**THE JADE MOUNTAIN**

**ACADEMY!"**

I smiled warmly at the welcoming sentence. I then quickly skimmed through the introductory paragraphs, and finally... my eyes laned on my pray...

The Winglet Placements...

I took a deep breath and began to read the list of dragonets.

**JADE WINGLET**

**IceWing: Sapphire**

**MudWing: Copper**

**NightWing: Nightwatcher**

**RainWing: Mango**

**SandWing: Spike**

**SeaWing: Mako**

**SkyWing: Auburn**

That's an interesting group of dragons. Well... maybe I'll be in the Gold Winglet?

**GOLD WINGLET**

**IceWing: Snowstorm**

**MudWing: Swamp**

**NightWing: Mindreader**

**RainWing: Rainbow**

**SandWing: Viper**

**SeaWing: Pearl**

**SkyWing: Ember**

“Well... Silver Winglet maybe?”I thought in Curiosity as I kept reading.

**SILVER WINGLET**

**IceWing: Avalanche**

**MudWing: Amber**

**NightWing: Startail**

**RainWing: Glorious**

**SandWing: Sandstorm**

**SeaWing: Seashell**

**SkyWing: Cliff**

“Coppers cool I guess... not one of my favorite colors though...” I though with a slight frown.

**COPPER WINGLET**

**IceWing: Icewolf**

**MudWing: Falcon**

**NightWing: Duskwing**

**RainWing: Jade**

**SandWing: Hyena**

**SeaWing: Wave**

**SkyWing: Sunset**

Hmm... Quartz Winglet maybe? Let's see... I mused to myself, I hoped they didn't forget me.

**QUARTZ WINGLET**

**IceWing: Frostfire (Oh Three Moons! Thank you!)**

**MudWing: Reed**

**NightWing: Shadowwind**

**RainWing: Summer**

**SandWing: Onyx**

**SeaWing: Pelican**

**SkyWing: Kindle**

I sighed in relief. They hadn't forgotten me after all. I wondered what these dragonets would be like, would they be nice? Would they like me? I sighed and blue a plume of frost.

At least Pelican will be there with me. I thought with a small smile on my face. I hope Duskwing will be fine without me there... I know she'll make friends.

I read the list once more before I slowly rolled the scroll up and I made my way to the Quartz Winglet's common cave. I stopped right in the entrance, I was nervous.

Once I finally gained the courage to enter the cave, I slowly stepped inside the dimly lit cave. Once I entered the RanWing and SkyWing Clawmates looked up in surprise. I lowered my gaze to my talons in an attempt to hide from the stares.

"Ah, you must be... Blizzard, right?" The SkyWing dragonet asked with a tilt of her head. I looked up in stunned surprise. After a few moments of awkward silance, I spoke up quietly.

"F-Frostfire," I corrected, looking up at the SkyWing and RainWing dragonets with a shy smile. Then after a momenr of silance, the SkyWing spoke up.

"That's a cool name. The name's Kindle, it's nice to meet you Frostfire." Kindle said with a warm smile.

"I'm Summer. Nice to meet you Frostfire." I nodded at the RainWing dragonet with a shy smile. It was silent for a while, then another voice spoke up from the entrance of the cave.

"That's an interesting name for an IceWing." We all turned in surprise when another dragon entered the cave. It was the NightWing dragonet.

"You must be... Midnight, right?" Summer asked with a tilt of her head. The NightWing laughed quietly and shook her head.

"Nope, good guess though. The name's Shadowwind." The NightWing said with a cheeky grin on her face. Kindle laughed quietly and spoke up.

"That's a cool name. The name's Kindle." The SkyWing said, with a kind smile.

"I'm Summer. Nice to meet you Wind. Can I call you that?" Summer asked, to witch the NightWing dragonet nodded. After a moment of silence, she added.

"You don't mind if I call you Sum do you?" Shadowwind asked, and the RainWing dragonet nodded her head with a warm smile on her face. I smiled warmly at Shadowwind, the NightWing dragonet seamed like the sassy and mischievous type. I liked that. I think we'll get along perfectly.

Then a familiar white and pale-blue dragonet entered the cave. I smiled happily, it was Pelican. The others looked up in surprise at the new arrival.

"You must be... Hurricane, right?" Kindle asked with a tilt of her head. The hybrid dragonet shook her head and replied Quietly.

"Pelican," she corrected, with a kind smile and a nod of her head in greeting. 


End file.
